A Link with the Pokemon Trainers
by LittleBearBahr
Summary: A friend of mine wanted me to put this up for him... dont flame me if you dont like it... please R


A Link With The Pokemon Trainers  
  
NOTE: This is not my story but a friend of mine (who of which does not have internet access) has asked me to set this up  
My friend got the Idea for this story from the old Captain Nintendo series, where the characters could go into the other game worlds. as a note... I do not own pokemon, Legends of Zelda or their characters  
  
  
SCENE: Ash, Brock and Link are at Ash's house and are eating lunch.  
  
(Link) "Thanks for offering lunch Ash, I really appreciate it."  
(Ash) "No problem, it's the least I could do."  
(Brock) "So what brings you here Link?"  
(Link) "I'm hiding from a bunch of psycho females. Among them are a fish that isn't afraid of crossbreeding and a very disturbing witch that's actually two nagging hags."  
(Ash) "It sounds pretty harsh."  
(Link) "Trust me, you have no idea what it's like. I'm hoping that they'll eventually leave me alone and start stalking someone they should like the Backstreet Boys, N'sync or even Leonardo Dicaprio, anyone but me! They've given me a lot of pain especially when they tackle me like I'm some sort of football player. I've already lost several tunics that way."  
(Brock) "I wish that I could feel your pain."  
(Ash) "I wonder what's taking Misty so long to get back?"  
(Link) "I think I know." and Link got out of his seat and faced the door with ocarina in hand. He heard Misty outside the door.  
(Misty) "He's in her girls." she said in a reluctant tone. She opened the door a bunch of females including Peach, Twinrova, Ruto and Misty's three older sisters came pouring in.  
(Ruto) "Oh Link, what about your promise?"  
(Link) "Sorry I don't have time to throw my head back in disgust. Well Ash it looks like I have to run." with that Link played the Requiem of Spirit and warped out of there.  
(Twinrova) "I know that song. He went to the Desert Colossus. Follow me!" and all of the girls ran out except Misty. Brock ran after them with pen and black book in hand.  
(Brock) "Wait-a-minute, I didn't get any of your phone numbers!"  
(Ash) "Misty, why did you tell them that Link was here?"  
(Misty) "I had no other choice, my sisters threatened me. They'll crush anyone who stops them from finding their crush."  
(Ash) "Well I see your point but shouldn't you have just kept quiet?" Misty lost her anger with this sentence.  
(Misty) "Are you saying that I should have lied!?"  
(Ash) "Well duh, if you keep quiet then your not really lying are you?" Misty crossed her arms and grumbled.  
(Misty) "After three years worth of losing arguments with me you finally decided to win one. Well it's about time that your pea-sized brain had a growth spurt."  
Fifteen minutes later Ash, Misty and Brock are finishing lunch. Brock's face lays flat on the table and as his left arm hides the tears, his right arm slams the table repeatedly.  
(Brock) "I didn't get a single phone number!"  
(Ash) "What's that flapping noise?" the flapping ended with a thud as they got outside. To their surprise, Link was dismounting off a Pidgeot.  
(Link) "Sorry it took so long. I had to get something to drink so I went home to milk my cow." Ash and the others weren't paying attention to the fact that Link owned a cow. They all gaped at the fact that Link had a Pokemon of his very own.  
(Ash) "You have a Pidgeot!?"  
(Link) "Yeah, isn't he the coolest?"  
(Ash) "But why would you have a Pidgeot?"  
(Link) "Well once I found out that Pidgeot could fly at mach two, I knew that one was essential for escaping those hormonally challenged girls."  
(Brock) "Speaking of girls, by any chance do you have any of their phone numbers?"  
(Link) "Uh yeah, Here's one." and Link got out a small bag and handed Brock one of the many pieces of paper in the bag. Brock ran frantically into the house.  
(Ash) "So how did you learn about Pokemon like Pidgeot?"  
(Link) "Well when your suspended in time you have to preoccupy your mind somehow." All of a sudden the area was black with smoke.  
(Ash) "Gee, I wonder who this could be?" Ash said in an unenthusiastic tone. When the smoke had cleared the shadows of two people emerged and they stood tall and proud. They were Jesse and James and behind them stood a large robot with a big "R" across the midsection, which they apparently bought with the remains of their limitless account.  
(Ash) "Here we go again."  
(Link) "Their going to say the motto now aren't they?"  
(Ash and Misty) "Yep."  
(Jesse) "Prepare for trouble..."  
(James) "And make it double."  
(Jesse) "To protect the world from devastation."  
(James) "To unite all people within our nation."  
(Jesse) "To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
(James) "To extend our reach to the stars above..."  
(Link) "So you losers still haven't given up after chasing Ash throughout half the globe?"  
(Meowth) "Meowth, that's right." Jesse's face became red with rage.  
(Jesse) "How dare you interrupt us!?"   
(James) "Uh Jesse, you don't know who you're talking to do you?" James was slapped across the face.  
(Jesse) "It doesn't matter who this twerp in a green leotard is; no one insults Team Rocket!"  
(Link) "Go stuff it up Giovanni's rear. Oh yeah that's right, if you went to Giovanni he would ring your necks for not stealing a single pokemon in the past several years."  
(James) "We should at least get some respect for our persistence."  
(Link) "You did, that's why I let you say some of your motto."  
(Meowth) "That's not nearly enough recognition for Team Rocket!"  
(Link) "Recognition, eh?" and Link grabbed Meowth with the hookshot and was holding Meowth by the throat.  
(Link) "Let me tell you something about recognition. 1986, the Legend of Zelda comes out on the Nintendo and I'm the hero. It becomes one of the most famous games in gaming history. The problem is that when I would walk down the street, half the people who called out to me referred to me as Zelda! Years later the series is still called the Legend of Zelda and all Zelda really does is get captured by Ganon while I'm the one saving Hyrule time after time! In Majora's Mask, all she does is make one cameo and the title is still the Legend of Zelda! Now if you don't mind I have to take out this frustration out on someone so allow me to show you a move from Super Smash Bros!" with that, Link kicked Meowth into the blue yonder.  
(Jesse) "No one hurts a team member and gets away with it, now you must face the Rocket Rocking Robot!" and the giant robot faced Link.  
(Link) "Now this is right up my alley." Link said as he brandished his sword and he had a wide grin on his face.   
To everyone it looked as if Link snapped. His sword had slashed the robot so many times that when he was done the robot was little bits of confetti.  
After he was done, Link stared down Team Rocket like a madman.  
(Link) "So which one of you is next?" He could see the fear in their eyes.  
(Jesse and James) "We'll be blasting off now." and they ran for dear life.   
(Link) "Hold it!" Link bellowed and Team Rocket froze in their tracks and turned around slowly.  
(Link) "You forgot that you always leave by being blasted."  
(James) "But our robot already blew up. We have nothing to blow ourselves up with." James was slapped again.  
(Jesse) "Don't give him any ideas you idiot!"  
(Link) "You don't need to worry about me getting the idea from James cause I already have it." and Link pulled out a bomb.  
(Link) "Here you go, catch!" and the bomb was thrown threw the air with tremendous force. The bomb exploding on contact with Team Rocket and they were now following Meowth wherever he may be. Ash and Misty just stood there not really knowing what to think of Link. Link approached them and seemed to be calm now.  
(Link) "Let Team Rocket be an example of what you should never do to me. Never talk to me about what recognition you deserve, sadly Mario had to find that out the hard way. Also if you go to a costume party and I'm there, don't ever dress up as a Stalfos or anything like that, Samus should have never worn that Princess Ruto costume, too bad."  
(Misty) "You didn't annihilate them did you?" she said trying to avoid the words kill and murder.   
(Link) "Nah, only put them in the hospital for several months though Mario got a nasty scar below the..." Suddenly they all forgot about Link and his apparent problem because a painful cry came from the house.  
(Misty) "Sounds like Brock didn't do too good." Link looked into his bag and had a worried look on his face.  
(Link) "Um either that or I might have accidentally given him Twinrova's number. I'd feel terrible if he were force to date her." Brock came out, approached Link and gave him a cold hard stare even though that's pretty much the look he always has on his face.  
(Brock) "By any chance do you know whom I just called?"  
(Link) "Assuming the facts I'd think you called Twinrova because that was the number I gave you."  
(Brock) "And do you know what else happen?"  
(Link) "I uh hope it wasn't something too bad." All of a sudden, Brock got on his knees and looked as if a powerful curse was tearing his soul apart.  
(Brock) "She turned me down with the longest laugh I ever heard!" and Brock hung his head in sorrow.   
(Link) "*snicker* Did I hear what I thought I heard *snicker*, Twinrova turned you down? *snicker* Excuse me for a minute." and Link ran into the house and Ash, Misty and Brock could all hear faint, yet frantic laughter.  
(Misty) "Poor Brock, I don't know how much more rejection he can take."  
(Ash) "One thing for sure is that it must be pretty bad to be rejected by an old witch that has a ski slope for a nose." Brock had become upset and decided that Link was to blame. Link was now laughing so hard that Brock just couldn't take the embarrassment any longer.  
(Brock) "That tears it! As soon as he comes out I'm going to challenge him to a Pokemon battle, win, and then I'm going to give him a good thrashing!" Brock faces the house and begins to breathe heavily. Misty leaned over and whispered to Ash.  
(Misty) "Should we tell him what happened with Link and that robot before Brock loses more than his pride?"  
(Ash) "Nah, lets see how this goes. Brock needs to get rid of his frustration somehow. By the way, did you ask your sisters if they would go out with Brock?"  
(Misty) "I asked them just after I told them about Link. They all said "No way, not that loser! Ha ha ha!" and then they forced me to show them where Link was." Brock had overheard this and his left eye began twitching violently. He decided to yell at Link.  
(Brock) "Link, get your tight wearing butt out here and face me man to Vulcan!" This had stopped the laughter and Link ran up to the door and shouted.  
(Link) "Vulcan!? I'm a hylian you girl-crazed idiot! You haven't even had a relationship to really know what love is!"  
(Brock) "Oh yeah!? Name just one girl that I fell in love with and didn't even get to first base with." Ash and Misty couldn't believe that Brock set himself up so badly.  
(Link) "Ok, here's one, Professor Ivy! How did that turn out Brock!?" Upon hearing these words Brock retreated and cowered into a blue ball of shame and muttered,  
(Brock) "I don't want to talk about it." Misty was getting annoyed. She walked up to them and began to hold Brock by his words of defeating Link.  
(Misty) "Snap out of it. Are you guys going to battle or what?"   
On the open grove Link and Brock stare each other down. Ash and Misty sat down on a log off to the side to watch the match.  
(Brock) "This will be a three on three-pokemon battle and Ash is the referee."  
(Link) "That's all fine with me." The poke balls flew.  
(Brock) "Go, Primeape!"/(Link) "Go, Scyther!" The pokemon faced each other and were waiting to prove their worth. Brock made the first move,  
(Brock) "Primeape, Rock Slide attack!" The stones came hurtling through the air in Scyther's direction.  
(Link) "Not so fast, Scyther, Double Team!" Scyther just barely got out of the way and now stood behind Primeape.  
(Link) "Scyther, now use Quick Attack!" and Scyther knocked Primeape upside the head. Primeape got back on his feet and was waiting for the next command,  
(Brock) "Ok Primeape, give him a Thrash attack." Primeape charged at Scyther with his fist's flying.  
(Link) "Hold your ground Scyther!" and Scyther braced itself. The punches and kicks landed on their mark, Link could feel every hit that Scyther endured,  
(Link) "Hang in there, you can do it!" Primeape's thunderous blows slowly diminished until he stopped and had to take in deep breaths.  
(Link) "Now Scyther, Spin Attack!" Energy gathered into Scyther and he began to glow a bright blue. His Scyther now flawlessly performed link's famous move and Primeape was out cold. Brock was both enraged and confused.  
(Brock) "What the!? You can't use that, it's not a real pokemon attack!"  
(Link) "As long as a pokemon can learn an attack, it can use it. For example, I taught my Kadabra Nayru's Love, it's way better than Reflect."  
Ash stood up and used the position of referee to his best knowledge.  
(Ash) "Link is correct. Even if this was an official pokemon league battle pokemon are allowed to use any move, it helps keep the battle unpredictable and exciting. I remember one time that I taught Pikachu Rocket Punch so he could fight a Hitmonchan."  
(Misty) "And the way I remember it Hitmonchan barely got a scratch and Pikachu got walloped pretty badly." Ash's face turned red,  
(Ash) "Ahem, that's beside the point. In any case Primeape is unable to battle. Brock, you have two pokemon remaining."   
(Brock) "Fine! Return, Primeape! Go, Ninetales!" With a flash of light, Ninetales now stood before Brock.   
(Link) "In that case, time to return Scyther! Go, Rapidash!" As Rapidash came out of the poke ball it reared back and neighed proudly.   
(Misty) "It looks as if Link's Rapidash is showing off." she said to Ash.  
(Ash) "I think I know whom Rapidash is trying to impress."  
(Misty) "Who?"  
(Ash) "Epona." Ash was right. After Rapidash posed he was looking around for someone and had that obsessive love look on his face.  
(Link) "Sorry Rapidash! Epona's not here to distract you!" In response, Rapidash had become gloomy.  
(Misty) "It seems that Rapidash is almost as girl-crazy as Brock."  
(Brock) "Use Dig Ninetales!" Ninetales dug a hole. Meanwhile, Link was trying to get Rapidash into a fighting spirit.  
(Link) "Hey, come on, listen! Argh! I knew it was contagious, now she's got me saying it, noooo! Err-hem, anyway, Rapidash if you battle I'll let you run around Hyrule Field with Epona later on. So do we have a deal?" Rapidash nodded his head rapidly in excitement.  
(Link) "Now use Agility before Ninetales attacks!" and when Ninetales popped out of the ground she saw Rapidash on the other side of the field.  
(Link) "Get on the offensive with Fury Attack!"  
(Brock) "Counter him with Mimic!" so both pokemon now used Fury Attack. The Fury Attacks kept blocking each other and neither pokemon landed a single blow but when both pokemon stopped the force built between them forced them away from each other.  
(Brock) "Ninetales, trap him with Fire Spin." and tall flames surrounded Rapidash.  
(Link) "Rapidash, now use your Take Down attack." and Rapidash jumped through the flames to ram Ninetales in the side. That was all Ninetales could take.   
(Ash) "Ninetales is unable to battle. That's one pokemon left for you Brock." Brock became frustrated.  
(Brock) How can I be losing so badly? I'm a respected gym leader, right guys?" Ash and Misty were having a conversation so they didn't have to answer.  
(Link) "Brock, your pokemon and technique are exactly the same on Pokemon Stadium. I beat you every time, you're so predictable." Brock went red in the face and steam came out of his ears.  
(Brock) "So I'm predictable. Well then fine! I'll give you something predictable! Return Ninetales! Go Onix!" the towering pokemon emerged from the poke ball.  
(Link) "Rapidash, use your Fire Blast!" the grand blaze nailed Onix right in the face but it didn't seem to phase him.   
(Brock) "Double-Edge now Onix!" Onix slammed into Rapidash with tremendous force.   
(Brock) Now finish it of with Bind!" and Onix proceeded to squeeze the life out of Rapidash until he fainted.  
(Ash) "Rapidash is unable to battle. Link, you have two remaining pokemon."  
(Link) "Great job nonetheless Rapidash, I won't go back on my promise. Return Rapidash. Go, Sneasel!" Brock scoffed at Sneasel's name and appearance.  
(Brock) "*snicker* Your kidding right? A pokemon named Sneasel. What's it going to do, use Mucus Cannon?" and Brock simply went hysterical. Link simply grinned.  
(Link) "Gee Brock, you sure seem cocky for someone who's about to lose. Sneasel, Faint Attack!" and Sneasel vanished into thin air. Onix couldn't do anything to counter as Sneasel reappeared behind him and smacked him upside the noggin.   
(Brock) "Use your Rock Throw attack Onix!"  
(Link) "Counter him with Blizzard!" and the icy attack blasted Onix forcing him to lie down on the ground.   
(Ash) "Onix is defeated. Link is the winner!" Link approached the downtrodden Brock as he was on his knees and pounding the ground with his fists,  
(Brock) "Why couldn't I win?"  
(Link) "Oh please. You fought me out of anger, there was no way you were going to win. This whole thing is about the ladies isn't it?"  
(Brock) "It's just that I pour every ounce of sweat into impressing the girls and get nothing but a confused glance but you don't even try and they practically drool all over your boots! How can this be!?"  
(Link) "Well for one I don't pressure the girl. Second I..."  
(Brock) "Hold it! I need something to write this down on!"   
(Misty) "I hate to break it to you Brock but you may need to wait because we have crazed girls at three o'clock." everyone turned to the right and saw the girls off in the distance.  
(Brock) "And another thing Link. How come you don't have a girlfriend out of all of your fans there?" he said pointing at the herd.  
(Link) "Unlike you I'm not planning on throwing myself on the first female that crosses my path."  
(Brock) "And the second and the third and the fourth..." Brock said counting off the girls charging at them.   
(Link) "I'm not ready to settle down yet. Besides, I'm looking for a girl who's at least somewhat sane and those crazed girls are far from that. Now are we going to just stand here talking and get trampled, maimed and slaughtered and not necessarily in that order, or run for the hills!"  
(Ash) "I'm with Link. Run for it!" and they ran for their lives. When the group no longer saw the wild girls they jumped behind a hedge.  
(Link) "We can't outrun them forever. If only there was some way to distract them. I know, come here Brock." and Link proceeded to put the Goron Tunic on Brock as well as a spare set of Kokori Boots, red gloves and a red hat.  
(Link) "Now listen Brock, when those nutcases come screaming by, you cover you're ears and run for it while I escape, oh and don't look back got it?" Brock bowed down to Link repeatedly.  
(Brock) "Thank you so much Link. I am not worthy, I am not worthy!"  
(Link) "Okay, whatever just be quiet. Here they come, just go already." and Brock jumped out of the bushes and darted out of there. The girls fell for it and ran in pursuit. Ruto yelled at him.  
(Princess Ruto) "You can't fool me with a simple tunic change." Brock got a notion.  
(Brock) 'Maybe I should let them catch me.' he took a peak behind himself and what he saw reminded him about rampaging Gyrados.  
(Brock) 'On second thought, I think running would be a lot less painful.' Eventually poor Brock got tackled and dragged in the dirt. The girls created a dust cloud of vandalism.   
(Misty's three sisters) "We've got his boots!"  
(Twinrova) "I got his shirt!"  
(Princess Peach) "I got his hat!" and she took a big whiff of the dusty cap. After the dust settled there was Brock laid out on the ground backside up without a shirt on.  
(Brock) 'Well I guess I better make the best of the situation.' and he turned over and talked in a suave voice.  
(Brock) "Hello ladies. What brings such lovely deities to such a place?" the girls all screamed in unison.  
(Link-crazed females) "You're not Link!"  
(Princess Peach) "Wait-a-minute, this is Link's hat however. Mwa-ha!" and so Peach ran off and the others forgot about Brock and were searching for Link all around the place.   
(Brock) "Hey come on! I'm as good looking as any other guy!" and he got up, began flexing and impersonating Johnny Bravo.  
(Brock mimicking Johnny Bravo) "Come ovah here sexay mamas and check out dis hot rod bod. Stare into mah hypnotic pectorals musclahs." not a single girl even looked much less smirk at Brock's nutty attempt and so he fell into the ground face first and stayed put. Ash and Misty finally got to him and rushed to his side.  
(Ash) "Well Link made it out on his Pidgeot but are you all right Brock?"  
(Misty) "Is anything broken?"  
(Brock) "Oh nothing much except for my heart, soul, body and Johnny Bravo imitation. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to staring at the dirt." Meanwhile, Link was soaring on Pidgeot to Hyrule. He felt so bad for Brock that he was discussing with Pidgeot who he should set Brock up with.  
(Link) "How about Zelda?"  
(Pidgeot) "Geo (No)."  
(Link) "You're right, she's way to easy going even for him. What about one of the Gerudo?"  
(Pidgeot) "Pidge-geo-geot (Heck, no way)!"  
(Link) "Yeah, what was I thinking? Hey, what about the girl at the Bomchu Bowling Alley?"  
(Pidgeot) "Idge (Maybe)."  
(Link) "Or remember that girl that was making circles with that guy all the time. Did you know they broke up?"  
(Pidgeot) "Pidge-Pidgeot-geo-geot (No way, I thought they were really serious)!"  
(Link) "Seriously, they split. Maybe even that girl who's allergic to cuccos..." and they continued to converse until they reached home.   
  
  



End file.
